marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America (MMCU)
Captain America is the fifth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and stars Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan, Hayley Atwell, Hugo Weaving, Dominic Cooper, Toby Jones and Tommy Lee Jones. Summary In present day S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists uncover a Nazi aircraft and Captain America's shield frozen in the Arctic. in 1942 weakling Steve Rogers is rejected by the US Army because if mental and physical problems. While attending an Stark Expo with his friend, James "Bucky" Barnes, Rogers again attempts to join the army again. Overhearing Rogers' conversation with Barnes about wanting to help in the war, Dr. Abraham Erskine allows Rogers to join as part of the "super-soldier" experiment under Erskine, Chester Phillips, and British agent Peggy Carter. Phillips is unconvinced by Erskine's claims that Rogers is the right person for the procedure but relents after seeing Rogers commit an act of self-sacrificing bravery. The night before the treatment, Erskine reveals to Rogers that Schmidt underwent an imperfect version of the procedure and suffered permanent side-effects. Schmidt and Dr. Arnim Zola harness the energies of the Tesseract, intending to use the power to fuel Zola's inventions, mounting an offensive that will change the world. Schmidt discovers Erskine's location and dispatches assassin to kill him. Erskine injects Rogers with the Super Soldier Serum and when comes out of the experiment he is taller and more muscular. An undercover agent kills Erskine and flees. Rogers pursues and captures the agent, but the assassin avoids interrogation by committing suicide. Wanting to help find the person who had the assassin kill Erskine Steve recruits the Howling Commandos, Bucky, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, and Jacques Dernier, and becomes Captain America. Howard Stark gives Steve a vibranium circular shield and the rest of the Commandos gadgets. The Howling Commandos become a unit that specialized in taking down Hydra bases. After taking down multiple Hydra bases The Commandos apart from Steve and Dum Dum are captured by Hydra soldiers. Steve and Dum Dum return back to the Hydra base and recuse the Commandos and finds Bucky being experimented on by Arnim Zola and gets into a fight between Schmidt, who removes a mask to reveal a red skull. Schmidt escapes and Rogers returns to base with the freed commandos. The team then attack a train Arnim Zola is on but during the operation Bucku falls off and supposed death. They capture Zola and use him to find out where the final Hydra base is. Steve leads the attack on the Hydra base to stop Schmidt from using weapons of mass destruction powered by the Tesseract. Steve follows Schmidt on a aircraft during the fight the Tesseract's container is damaged and Schmidt physically handles the Tesseract, causing him to dissolve in a bright light. The Tesseract burns through the plane and is lost in the ocean. Seeing no way to land the plane without the risk of detonating its weapons, Rogers crashes it in the Arctic. In the post credit scene Steve wakes up to find Nick Fury and Phil Coulson over him. he asks where he is and Fury says he been asleep for 70 years. Cast * Chris Evans - Captain America/Steve Rogers * Sebastian Stan - James "Bucky" Barnes * Hayley Atwell - Peggy Carter * Hugo Weaving - Red Skull/Johann Schmidt * Dominic Cooper - Howard Stark * Toby Jones - Arnim Zola * Tommy Lee Jones - Chester Phillips * Stanley Tucci - Abraham Erskine * Neal McDonough - Dum Dum Dugan * Derek Luke - Gabe Jones * Kenneth Choi - Jim Morita * JJ Feild - James Montgomery Falsworth * Bruno Ricci - Jacques Dernier * Samuel L Jackson - Nick Fury * Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson Category:Captain America Franchise Category:PG-13 Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe (MMCU) Category:Movies Category:Ross O Hare's Marvel Cinematic Universe